Current pressure relief valve technology utilize temperature activated triggers, including the use of shape memory alloys that extend remotely from the valve, and about the exterior surface of the equipment (such as a tank) being protected from a first or a heat source. Heating of a portion of the temperature activated trigger, with consequent change in its shape, does not necessarily result in transmission of resultant tensile forces to effect displacement of the trigger so as to effect actuation of the valve to an open condition. This may occur when the temperature activated trigger is made from relatively elastic material which, rather than transmitting the produced tensile forces to effect the displacement of the trigger for actuation of the valve, becomes stretched by the tensile forces.